


献祭

by narraci



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我将这死亡献给索尔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	献祭

**Author's Note:**

> 在雷神2之后就很想写一写这个crossover的献祭梗……

我将这死亡献给索尔。

长矛穿透了他的胸膛，扎入他的血肉，没他想象的那么疼，他曾经从彩虹桥上坠落，全身的骨骼仿佛都燃烧成灰，那才叫疼。

“地狱里见。”他说。

原本就冰凉的血液停止了流动，在他体内凝结，他还能看见灰色的天空，他兄弟金色的头发，时间变得缓慢，索尔的话语已经轻不可闻。

他将这死亡献给索尔。

就如他所说的那样。

 

***

 

“两个骗子玩一个游戏通常很棒，不久以前我和奥丁玩过一次，我们自己制定了规则，这是游戏的关键，自己制定规则，不要让对手知道，一般来讲这招很管用，不过这个世界有意思的地方在于，庄家也并不总是赢的那个。”

洛奇坐在透明牢房的中间，穿着一件黑色的皮衣，橙色的头发削得极短，紧紧贴着头皮，他啃着一只苹果，嘴唇坑坑洼洼的，布满伤疤。

“他们是由于识破了你的骗局才缝了你的嘴，还是因为你实在是太唠叨了？”洛基躺在床上，放下手中的书。

洛奇笑了起来，咧开他歪扭的嘴，“你真可爱，那么年轻，你被人逮住过吗？”

洛基翻了个白眼，双手展开，“你觉得你在哪儿？”

“这算什么？一个舒适的牢房，美味的三餐，你的母亲会下来看你，用她虚拟的形态，你还有本书打发时间，瞧瞧你付出的代价……”洛奇咽下嘴里的苹果。

“我失去了自由！他们夺走了我的力量……我的王座！我只能被关在这儿，眼睁睁看着那些无能的废物浪费大好的机会！”洛基站起身，洛奇的话让他生气，好像他是个被宠坏的孩子。

“耐心点，年轻人，”苹果只剩中间的核，洛奇依旧一点点啃着白色的果肉，“我们的生命漫长无尽，你怎么还没学会耐心？”

“耐心带给你什么？我没有嘴上的疤，是因为我不像你那么蠢。”

“因为你的敌人太过仁慈。”

洛基眯起双眼，“你为了什么到我这儿？想要从我这儿得到什么？我已经失去了所有，如果你想要得到什么，我就得先夺回我的力量。”

“你还没有准备好，”洛奇摇了摇头，把手中的苹果核塞进了口袋，“我是另一个世界的你，我知道我是什么样的神，我们天生无法安于现状，我们不喜欢平安无事，我们看到承诺就想打碎，看到大红色的警示按钮就必须得按下去，我帮你夺回你的力量，你就会视我如无物。”

洛奇瘦削的双手捏住洛基的下巴，他的手指关节嘎吱作响，似乎只有皮包着骨头，他眼窝深陷，脸色灰白，就像个死人。他上一场骗局一定输得很惨。

“你连自己都不相信？”洛基直视着他的眼睛，“你说我们是同一个神。”

“你相信吗？相信你自己？”洛奇大笑起来，他的声音空洞无力，虚弱。他贴着洛基的脸，说话时舌头舔过洛基的嘴唇，冰冷潮湿，像条蛇，洛基并不讨厌蛇的触感。

橙色头发的神消失在玻璃牢房里。

不，洛基确实不相信自己。

 

***

 

细小的火焰从他身体内部燃起，缓慢地吞噬了他的内脏，他快要喘不上气，呼吸伴随着滚烫的热焰，他的内脏正在变成灰烬。

洛基的意识无比清醒，他听得到自己每一块骨骼灰化碎裂的声音，令人难以忍受，而他喊不出任何声音，他想尖叫，可是喉咙不听使唤。

所有的痛苦都将献给索尔。

 

***

 

洛奇出现的时候，洛基没费神去伪装什么。洛奇是另一个世界的他，幻术是不会起作用的。

“现在你准备好了。”

金属划破了他的脸，他光着脚踩在自己造成的废墟中，血迹布满了整个牢房。

“这是你所说的折磨？”洛基咬着牙关，“他们甚至无能到保护不了弗丽嘉。”

洛奇站在他的身后，轻轻按住他的双臂，“你把这叫折磨？他们用银针线封起我的嘴，他们用我儿子的肠子把我绑在石头上，他们用毒蛇的毒液滴在我的脸上，”洛基转过身，洛奇脸上的皮肤像幻影一般消失了，“毒液侵蚀了我的骨头，我的骨头是黑的，每时每刻都如小火闷烤。你把这叫作什么？”

“值得吗？”洛基没有退缩，他死死盯着那对空空的眼眶，黑漆漆的。

洛奇再次笑了起来，嘴唇边上的结的疤痕随着肌肉扭曲显得可怖。

“当然值得，我们喜欢仇恨，我们喜欢骚乱，复仇给我们力量，给我力量。”洛奇的眼睛闪过一瞬光芒。

洛基收起了浑身快要溢出的愤怒，他的肩膀放松下来，“你快要死了，”他喃喃，他突然明白了，命运女神的网清晰地呈现在他的眼前，“你需要力量，就像我一样，天啊，你把自己搞得可真够惨的。”洛基往后退了一步。

“没错，但我所知道的，足够让你夺回自己的力量了。”洛奇牢牢抓住洛基的手，声音不是从他齿缝间挤出来的，声音直接出现在了洛基的脑海里。

“我不喜欢这样，从我脑子里出去！”就像有人在洛基的脑袋里倒了桶冰水。

“牺牲，你得牺牲，你得献出你的血，你的肉，你的皮与骨，你用献祭换取你的力量。”洛奇重新开口，说话已经十分吃力，他的幻术对洛基同样没用。

“向谁？”洛基怀疑地问。

洛奇笑得直不起腰，他真不该这么做，如果你被关在一个密封的罐子里等死，最该避免的就是大笑浪费宝贵的空气。

“向索尔，宝贝，向索尔献祭，为你的兄弟牺牲！而他会给你力量，雷神的力量会守护着你！想想这有多棒！”洛奇擦去眼睛里的泪水，“我认识的索尔，呐，他倒不是我的兄弟……”

“也不是我的。”

“……但就算他自己冻死，还是会把衬衫给所谓更需要的人。奥丁一直更喜欢他，我和奥丁是绝好的搭档，但是奥丁更爱他的儿子……”洛奇轻轻叹了口气，“他会喜欢你的牺牲的，他会义无反顾地给你力量。”

“而我将引起动乱，动乱带给你力量。”

“我想当庄家，但庄家不是每次都赢的那个。”

洛奇的身影变得淡薄。

 

***

 

洛基坐在奥丁的王座上。

就像他以前所说，他并不信任自己，带给洛奇力量不一定是个好主意。

但话又说回来，骚乱埋在他的骨头里，死灰复燃，永无止息，他永远不会根据主意的好坏来判断自己的行动。

奥丁的权杖在他的手里转着圈。

他还挺想念那头如落日般的头发和那嘴坑洼的伤疤，洛基笑起来。

他们会再见的。

他和他自己。

 

-END-


End file.
